This invention relates generally to the field of clamping devices used to temporarily secure together two components. More specifically, the invention pertains to clamps that are used to provide additional work surfaces to woodworking apparatuses such as cutting apparatuses or woodworking benches.
With respect to woodworking apparatuses such as cutting devices (i.e., table saws, routers and band saws), clamps may be used to secure an auxiliary fence to an existing machine fence to provide additional surface area to support work pieces for cutting or to provide a sacrificial fence. Similarly, clamps may be used to affix wood boards to benches to increase working area space. Such auxiliary fences or boards are typically configured so the clamps engage these components and the woodworking apparatus in a manner to provide a flush and/or clear working surface.
Prior art auxiliary fences often include extruded metal (aluminum) members; however, these components are limited in size because of manufacturing cost and weight. In addition, the channels for receiving clamps extend in only one direction. That is, the extruded metal fences cannot be manufactured to include channels in multiple directions. Accordingly, woodworking enthusiasts and professionals often use wood boards as auxiliary or sacrificial fences that are adapted to receive clamps so that a flush work surface is available. More specifically, channels may be formed along edges of the board to receive a clamp post; however, the boards have a height dimension similar to that of the fence for the cutting tool and do not function well with larger wooden work pieces to be cut.
Alternatively, T-shaped grooves or channels have been formed on one side of the board to receive a T-shaped clamping post of a clamp, but the cross-sectional dimensions of these channels are not standardized, and the end users have difficulties in cutting the properly sized grooves to receive T-shaped clamping posts of a clamp. In addition, the T-shaped channels if cut too deep may compromise the structural integrity of the work surface. If cut too shallow, the T-shaped channels form thin strips of wood on the clamp side, which strips can readily break thereby comprising the attachment of the auxiliary fence to the machine fence of the woodworking apparatus.